I will not give up!
by kidishcaresh
Summary: “Why do you get up every time I knock you down? Don’t you see it’s much easier to just give up? Why can’t I defeat you?” he yelled angrily. “Because…I must…fight! Losing is notnot an option for me! For the team, my brother and my friends! Makeru mon ka!”
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people, please be nice to me, this is my second attempt at a beyblade fic. It takes place after season 2. I sadly enough did not see G-revolution. It doesn't show here in Holland. I was hoping someone could tell me in their review, what happens in G-revolution, because I'd really, really, really like to know that and who those new guys are. Thanks in advance. Feel free to let me know what you think. Oh before you think hey I've seen Yuriko in another person's fic! you're right I lend her to Dark- Cherry Angel for her story 'do it like it is' which you really should read it's awesome! Anyways here's the story I have been pondering on for months. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Would I be writing this if I owned them? I only own this story and my OC's Yuriko, Kazumi, Rachel and Jin and their bitbeasts. Shin (if you can guess what it's short for you get a Kai plushie from me), chikara (it means strength or power), shitsukoi (it means pain in the ass! hihihi! (; p)) and tomodachi (it means friend).**

**Summary: "Why do you get up every time I knock you down? Don't you see it's much easier to just give up? Why can't I defeat you?" he yelled angrily. "Because…I must…fight! Losing is not-not an option for me! For the team, my brother and my friends!** **Makeru mon ka!" (I will not give up! in Japanese) she said breathing raggedly as she stood up once more.**

**Chapter** **one**

Four girls walked up to the beydish in the BBA Royal beystadium. They looked at it as each took out their blade and got ready to launch. The first girl had long red-brown hair tied in a braided ponytail with a yellow ribbon running through it and midnight-blue eyes. She wore a white button-up shirt a red tie and a black skirt with a red edge, knee-length black socks with a white stripe at the top and brown shoes. The second had brown medium-length hair and honey-brown eyes. She wore a white summer dress with blue trimmings and high-heeled navy-blue laced sandals. The third had long blond hair and brown eyes. She wore a teal colored strapless top and short teal colored skirt, knee-length white socks and black stiletto heels. The last had long jet-black hair tied in traditional Chinese style and brown eyes. She wore a black tank-top that had an angel in army clothes on it and said ARMY ANGEL in army green and red skater pants and blue sneakers.

"Well, almost time. Just eighteen short hours and we'll be blading with the elite teams." midnight-blue eyed girl.

"Uhuh, We're gonna rock and maybe even meet some hot guys in the process!" the blond said happy.

"RACHEL!" the other three yelled.

"Anyways let's promise to make this our best experience ever!" the brown haired girl said.

"Let us make our families proud." the Chinese girl said.

"We're gonna make it! Yell time!" Rachel yelled.

"Yurajika!" they said together as they launched the four blades at the same time. The blades hit each other at the same time and rebounded to their owners whom each caught it their own way.

"They've got spirit huh?" Max said as he and the other bladebreakers watched the four girls.

"Yeah, but is it enough to make it tomorrow?" Ray said quietly.

"It is to them, but I doubt we'll have anything to worry about from them." Tyson said.

"Don't underestimate them. They're good." Kai said.

"Yeah I read somewhere that no one ever saw Yuriko's, the Chinese girl, bitbeast but the people who were facing her and they don't remember anything about it, safe for two glowing violet orbs." Kenny said as he had Dizzy pull out the files on Yurajika.

"We're being watched, Kazumi." Jin said softly nodding her head towards the bleachers where the bladebreakers watched them.

"Let them, we've got eighteen more hours. Let's hit the gym before Fei kills us." Kazumi said.

"Aw come on can't I at least say hi?" Rachel asked.

"Yuriko onegai?" **(1)**Kazumi said rubbing her temples.

"Ryoukai." **(2)**Yuriko answered as she thumped Rachel on the head.

"Itai! Yuriko! Chotto!" **(3, 4)**Rachel exclaimed.

"Gaki." **(5)**Yuriko answered.

"Girls please?" Jin said as she followed Kazumi out of the arena and to the gym.

The last two girls entered the gym arguing in Japanese.

"Ladies please settle it in the dish and get to training. In eighteen hours I want you all out there giving your best and nothing less then that so move it." Fei said as he pushed them to a beydish next to Kazumi and Jin who were already training. Two minutes later they were all training hard. Three hours later the bladebreakers walked into the gym just as Yurajika left it.

"Good luck tomorrow!" Jin said as she passed them.

"Yeah you too!" Max returned happily.

"Thanks!" Kazumi said as she left last discussing things with Fei.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She sighed deeply as she sat on a large rock outside the arena. The others were fast asleep by now. She enjoyed the cool spring night and watched the start filled sky with a small smile.

"Hey." said a calm voice. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Hey." she answered as she looked at him.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked softly smiling at her.

"It's a free country." she said with a shrug.

"So. You nervous about tomorrow?" he asked as he joined her staring at the sky.

"Not really, I only get nervous when I have to speak to a large crowd. That's why we leave that to Rachel she's a real people-person." she replied changing her position so she was more comfortable on the large rock.

"Yeah, Tyson does the public thing for us. He loves getting all the attention." he said laughingly. She nodded at this and lay down on the rock looking at the moon.

"So you're Japanese huh? you don't look it." he said trying to keep the conversation going.

"Who said I was Japanese? You really shouldn't judge a book by its cover." she said casually.

"I eh I heard you speak Japanese earlier." he answered blushing slightly.

"I'm half Chinese half Japanese." she answered quietly.

"oh, so eh…I guess it was nice talking to you. I eh I really should go back you know. Big day tomorrow and all." he said getting up.

"bye!" she said smiling as she watched him leave before lying down again. She sighed once more and resumed her previous position while drawing out things in the stars.

**that's chapter one hope you liked it. since I'll be using several Japanese words I'll put up a translation list under the chapter. Oh and if you can guess who were having a conversation under the moon here you'll get a brownie! I'll give you a hint! HINTà**"**the guy is not Kai and It's not Tyson."**

**List of Japanese words**

**(1)Onegai- please**

**(2)Ryoukai- roger!**

**(3)Itai- Ow or ouch.**

**(4)Chotto- stop it, or quit it!**

**(5)Gaki- brat. or big baby!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people, please be nice to me, this is my second attempt at a beyblade fic. It takes place after season 2. I sadly enough did not see G-revolution. It doesn't show here in Holland. I was hoping someone could tell me in their review, what happens in G-revolution, because I'd really, really, really like to know that and who those new guys are. Thanks in advance. Feel free to let me know what you think. Kai-Dranzer gets a brownie! The guy was indeed Ray! (gives brownie to Kai-Dranzer) But so far no one even tried to guess who the girl was they're having another conversation at the end of this chapter! Whoever guesses who the girl is will get a cookie AND a brownie! Guess away! HINT: She's half-Japanese so it's not Jin or Rachel!**

**Disclaimer: Would I be writing this if I did? I only own this story and my OC's Yuriko, Kazumi, Rachel and Jin and their bitbeasts. Shin (if you can guess what it's short for you get a Kai plushie from me), Shinobu (just made it up on the spot. - ;), shitsukoi (it means pain in the ass! hihihi!) and tomodachi (it means friend)**

**new OC's:**

**Carlos: Rachel's cousin. He's a beyblader for one of the new teams that lost. redhead biker punk with green eyes.**

**Chanty: Beyblader. Leader of team Dearka. The new Biovolt team. Long orange streaked messy hair in a ponytail and blue-black eyes; light blue around the pupil and darker toward the edge of the iris. White sleeveless turtleneck belly-top, white miniskirt very tight, knee-length white boots and white fingerless elbow length gloves all have gold trimmed edges and the turtleneck has a green gemstone on the middle of the collar so it looks like a necklace.**

**Trevor: another Dearka member. short spiked white/blue hair with lavender highlights eyes like Chanty's but then in green. gothic street punk clothes and a black cloth covering his forehead.**

**Trey: Jin's younger brother, which is kidnapped by Biovolt. Brown hair and crimson eyes. boy's school uniform; grey slacks and a white button-up shirt covered by a dark red jacket with the school's name on it. He has a fancy golden watch around his wrist, which has a chip in it that contains a bitbeast called Zhu that only Jin knows about.**

**Summary: "Why do you get up every time I knock you down? Don't you see it's much easier to just give up? Why can't I defeat you?" he yelled angrily. "Because…I must…fight! Losing is not-not an option for me!** **Makeru mon ka!" (I will not give up! in Japanese) she said breathing raggedly as she stood up once more.**

**Chapter** **one**

"What a battle people! The majestics are battling it out against team Kazumi in a battle royal!" AJ yelled through the microphone.

"They sure are AJ! team Yujiraka seems to have a hard time keeping up the pace and lost two players already, while the majestics lost only one! Leader Kazumi and her teammate Yuriko are fighting to keep in the battle, but against the powerful hits from Olivier, Robert and Johnny they have very little chance of survival and they have to win this round to go to the quarter finals with the other seven teams. It seems that- Ai there goes Robert's blade out of the dish and he's out of the match. Was that a lucky strike from Kazumi's side or did Robert meet his match?" Brad best said as he watched from the newly commissioned commentary boot in the top of the beystadium.

"Why don't we ask Robert himself? Robert?" AJ said.

"It was a lucky shot, they've got good defenses, which is why they lasted so long but they're tiring now." Robert said watching the remaining four bladders from the bleachers.

"There you have it!" AJ said.

"Hey Yu let's show them some teamwork like no other!" Kazumi asked her teammate.

"Ryoukai!" Yuriko yelled not looking up.

"Alright! Shinobu arise!" Kazumi yelled. A woman with long black hair and grey eyes, dressed in dark onyx colored ninja clothes appeared holding a sphere of light in her hands.

"Shin, come forth!" Yuriko yelled. A teenage boy with black bat wings in black clothing appeared. He had long chestnuts colored hear which hang loose, glowing violet eyes, long fangs and pointy ears. He was holding a big scythe.

"What the hell? Salamelion rise!" Johnny yelled.

"Unicolion Come forth!" Olivier yelled.

"We'll trample your weak bitbeasts!" Johnny said.

"Not on my watch you won't! Darkness-slash!" Yuriko yelled. Shin swung his scythe and a black flash covered the bey-dish so they couldn't see the blades anymore.

"NO! What did you do?" Olivier yelled.

"What's wrong guys I thought you were going to trample us?" Kazumi said teasingly.

"Salamelion! Attack!" Johnny yelled angrily.

"Shin block." Yuriko said calmly as she kept her eyes closed. The clashing of two blades was heard and Johnny's blade left the dish along with Yuriko's.

"I may not be able to defeat you but I will take you with me when I loose." Yuriko said smirking as she walked back to her teammates.

"Oh! This match just keeps on getting more excited and it isn't even the finals yet!" AJ said.

"Now it's Kazumi versus Olivier. Who will win? Will it be Olivier who has more experience or will Kazumi have luck on her side.

"I don't need luck. All I need is faith. Shinobu! Shrine of wind blast!" Kazumi yelled.

"Unicolion! Attack!" Olivier yelled.

A large Tunnel of wind rushed around the two bitbeasts which charged at each other with all their might. The wind became stronger and stronger until both bladers were pushed into the air by its force.

"Both bladers were thrown into the air by the power of Kazumi's shrine of wind blast attack!" Brad said jumping out of his seat.

"Ugh…My head. What the hell happened?" Kazumi muttered as she woke up.

"We won, but you landed in the audience. Next time you want to do that let us know okay?" Rachel said.

"What about Olivier? Is he okay?" Kazumi asked worriedly.

"Ask him he's in the bed next to yours for check up." Rachel said. Kazumi looked to the left and saw the boy sitting up reading a book.

"Hey! Sorry about sending you flying in the match. I've got to work a little more on that one." she said smiling apologetically.

"It's okay. I've been treated to worse. No one ever said blading was a safe sport. Nice match though. We should blade again sometime. Maybe in the semi-finals if we're lucky?" Olivier said smiling happily.

"If our teams get that far, but we'll most definitely have a re-match. But when we do I'll try not to land us in the hospital." Kazumi said smiling back.

"I see you're okay again." a voice said from the door.

"Chanty. What do you want?" Rachel snarled angrily. Olivier looked back and forth between the blond and the orange haired teen.

"Old enemies?" he whispered to Kazumi in the bed next to his.

"Yeah, she works for Biovolt. They used to be best friends until Rach found out Chanty only befriended her to get to her cousin Carlos, whom you defeated earlier today." Kazumi whispered back.

"Ouch, that hurts. Poor Rachel." Olivier said calmly.

"Chanty!" Jin yelled jumping up. The petit brown haired girl launched at the girl near the door but Yuriko stopped her.

"She's not worth it." Yuriko said calmly, but her eyes betrayed her anger. They were pitch-black. At that moment, a nurse walked in.

"Okay young lady unless you have a serious injury or are related to one of those two you must leave." the nurse said calmly looking at the girl near the door.

"Just came to wish her luck, I'm going now. Bye Jin." Chanty said turning around and walking out.

Jin just ran out of the room once the orange haired bitch was out of sight.

"What's wrong?" Olivier asked worriedly.

"Long story without short version which isn't up to us to let." Yuriko said walking out as well.

"You know I hate it when she makes sense like that." Rachel said following the Chinese teen out the door.

"Guess we'll see you around sometime?" Kazumi asked before leaving as well.

"I guess. Hey, wait! I'll walk with you, if you want!" Olivier said getting up and following the girl.

"Thanks that'd be nice." Kazumi said happily. The two teens walked back to the BBA assigned hotel where all the teams were staying talking about things and laughing together.

"Hey! Wait up Hold the elevator!" a voice yelled, bringing Jin out of her train of thoughts. She looked up, saw the blond boy from the other night running up to the elevator, and held it before it closed.

"Thanks...I'm...Max." he said catching his breath before pushing the button to his floor.

"I know. You're Max Tate, you're with the bladebreakers. Your bitbeast is named Draciel you got it from your grandmother. It's mostly defensive. You're from America, your mom Judy Tate is the coach of the All-stars and your dad owns a beyblade shop. Your favorite food is hamburgers with fries and a strawberry milkshake." Jin said not looking at the boy.

"You sure know a lot about me. You're not stalking me are you?" Max joked.

"No, I'm just good with computers and my specialty is hacking them. I know where to look for background info and I saw you order that food yesterday. You told Tyson it was your favorite and I heard you tell some girl about how your grandma gave you a locket with a bitchip in it that was Draciel." Jin said giggling softly.

"Is that so? Well Miss Jillian O'Connor from Scotland. I also know things about you. You're the second youngest member of Yurajika. You have one younger brother that lives with your mom and you live with your dad. You like to play video games and your favorite food is chocolate in any form shape or flavor. Your mom gave you your bitbeast Tomodachi. You met the other three members of your team on a fieldtrip. You're all from different schools except for Yuriko and you were at a museum that fieldtrip where you had gotten bored and left to explore the city; meeting Yuriko and her brother Fei. You became friends immediately and became a blading group not much later. Your favorite color is pink and you have an obsession with teddy bears." Max recited from what he remembered Kenny telling him the other night.

"I see Kenny hasn't been sitting still last night." Jin said.

"Nope, he hardly ever does. Even when he does he has Dizzy work her proverbial butt off for him gathering information.

* * *

"Hey." he said finding her in the same spot as the day before after training.

"Hey." she said calmly looking at the sky as the sun was about to set.

"You like watching the sky don't you?" he asked.

"Just sitting here and listening to the wind or watching the sky relaxes me." she answered closing her eyes and smiling serenely as the wind picked up. He looked at her and blushed as he saw her laying down on the rock with her arms spread and her hair fanning out behind her now it wasn't held in its traditional style on top of her head; held up by chopsticks and rubber bands

"Yes it is relaxing isn't it?" he said closing his eyes calmly smiling has he laid his head back in his neck to enjoy the calmness the wind brought. She opened her eyes and blushed a little looking at the boy that almost seemed at one with his surroundings. She quickly closed her eyes when she sensed his movement. He opened one eye and saw her close hers. He blushed slightly. Then he heard someone calling her name. He looked up and saw the blond girl from her team run up to them.

"Y-you h-have to come! Jin and her new blond haired friend are in trouble! They were in the gym doing a friendly match! Then that bitch and her team attacked them!" the blond said taking some deep breaths.

"I'm on my way!" she answered the blond getting up and grabbing her blade.

"I'm going with you!" he said.

"Fine just hurry!" the blond said before running back.

"Oh great they broke the elevator!" the blond cried in frustration. He looked at the blond and then at her. She nodded and ordered her friend to take the stairs and lead the way to the gym. However halfway down the stairs they met trouble.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't the tramp. Bringing reinforcements?" their trouble said. He was a fairly tall boy that wore gothic street punk clothes. He had white/blue spiked hair and green eyes that seemed to grow darker from the pupils down.

"Trevor!" the blond bit out. Trevor just smirked and launched his blade at them. He was about to launch his own blade when she placed a hand over his hand and nodded at the blond before pulling him back down the stairs. She ran back outside letting go of his hand and found another one of her teammates and Olivier taking on yet another two Dearka members. She sighed as her friend told her to get to Jin. She nodded and rushed to the front knowing that she had to get to Jin now! He looked at what was happening and caught Olivier mouthing 'Max needs help' to him and nodded before following the girl to the front of the building.

**Well that's chapter two! And remember: Whoever guesses who the girl that is talking with Ray is will get a cookie AND a brownie! Guess away!**

**HINT: She's half-Japanese so it's not Jin or Rachel!**

**So, let me know what you think! and take a guess for that delicious brownie!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people, please be nice to me, this is my second attempt at a beyblade fic. It takes place after season 2. I sadly enough did not see G-revolution. It doesn't show here in Holland. I was hoping someone could tell me in their review, what happens in G-revolution, because I'd really, really, really like to know that and who those new guys are. Thanks in advance. Feel free to let me know what you think. The girl was YURIKO! gives Kai-Dranzer a cookie AND a brownie! Congratulations again you guessed right twice!**

**Disclaimer: Would I be writing this if I did? I only own this story and my OC's Yuriko, Kazumi, Rachel and Jin and their bitbeasts. Shin (if you can guess what it's short for you get a Kai plushie from me), Shinobu (just made it up on the spot. - ;), shitsukoi (it means pain in the ass! hihihi!) and tomodachi (it means friend)**

**new OC's:**

**Carlos: Rachel's cousin. He's a beyblader for one of the new teams that lost. redhead biker punk with green eyes.**

**Chanty: Beyblader.** **Leader of team Dearka. The new Biovolt team. Long orange streaked messy hair in a ponytail and blue-black eyes; light blue around the pupil and darker toward the edge of the iris. White sleeveless turtleneck belly-top, white miniskirt very tight, knee-length white boots and white fingerless elbow length gloves all have gold trimmed edges and the turtleneck has a green gemstone on the middle of the collar so it looks like a necklace.**

**Trevor: another Dearka member. short spiked white/blue hair with lavender highlights eyes like Chanty's but then in green. gothic street punk clothes and a black cloth covering his forehead.**

**Trey: Jin's younger brother, which is kidnapped by Biovolt. Brown hair and crimson eyes. boy's school uniform; grey slacks and a white button-up shirt covered by a dark red jacket with the school's name on it. He has a fancy golden watch around his wrist, which has a chip in it that contains a bitbeast called Zhu that only Jin knows about.**

**Summary: "Why do you get up every time I knock you down? Don't you see it's much easier to just give up? Why can't I defeat you?" he yelled angrily. "Because…I must…fight! Losing is not-not an option for me!** **Makeru mon ka!" (I will not give up! in Japanese) she said breathing raggedly as she stood up once more.**

**Chapter** **three**

"_Well, well, well! If it isn't the tramp. Bringing reinforcements?" their trouble said. He was a fairly tall boy that wore gothic street punk clothes. He had white/blue spiked hair and green eyes that seemed to grow darker from the pupils down._

"_Trevor!" the blond bit out._ _Trevor just smirked and launched his blade at them. He was about to launch his own blade when she placed a hand over his hand and nodded at the blond before pulling him back down the stairs. She ran back outside letting go of his hand and found another one of her teammates and Olivier taking on yet another two Dearka members. She sighed as her friend told her to get to Jin. She nodded and rushed to the front knowing that she had to get to Jin now! He looked at what was happening and caught Olivier mouthing 'Max needs help' to him and nodded before following the girl to the front of the building._

Once they reached the front of the building Yuriko jumped onto the closest balcony and quickly made her way up. Ray raised an eyebrow before following her up.

"I get the feeling this isn't your first time scaling a building." He said as he hoisted himself onto a balcony on the thirteenth floor.

"Maybe, hurry we've got thirty-seven more to scale before we're at the top!" Yuriko answered as she jumped over to the balcony on her left before going upward again.

**With Jin and Max in the elevator earlier**

"I saw you train the other night and your battle this morning. Not bad." Max said trying to make conversation with the petit girl.

"Thanks, you're not bad either." Jin said softly. Max looked at her again and noted that she looked a little sad.

"What's up? You look so sad. I know it's probably none of my busyness, but I can't stand seeing people sad." Max said rubbing the back of his head. Jin sighed as she stared at her necklace.

"Nothing really." she said sadly.

Max peeked over the petit girl's shoulder at the necklace. it held a photo of a Jin and a boy in grey slacks and a white button-up shirt covered by a dark red jacket with his school's name on it. He wondered if he should ask her. Max glanced over his shoulder at the elevator doors and the floors they still needed to go before they reached their floor.

"Is he your brother?" he asked Jin.

"Yeah." she said sadly.

"You miss him huh?" Max asked kindly. Jin turned away and she was about to speak again when…

/**_BANG!_** **_SQUEAK! FTSSSS! CRACK!_**/

Something seemed to have exploded above them. The elevator stopped abruptly causing both teens to crash into one another. The lights gave out as the bulbs exploded with a dull sizzle. Then something cracked. The two teens stumbled around in the dark for a few moments.

"M-Max?" Jin's frightened voice inquired softly.

"Yeah?" Max answered as he felt his way on hands and knees around the elevators.

"It's so dark! W-what happened." Jin said trying to sound braver then she felt. Max finally hid something and upon inspection found it was Jin's foot. Jin yelped fearfully.

"It's okay it's just me! The elevator's broke down, the lights are broken and the control panel is busted too. I'm sure of it, my back met it up close and in person…and none to gently either." Max said trying to lighten the mood. Jin giggled softly.

"Good you're laughing again. Now we need to make light! Any ideas? I forgot to pack my matches this morning." Max said as he finally found Jin's hand and squeezed it gently.

"I think so, hold on I've got to…got it. Eh you might want to cover your head…Three…Two…One…Let it rip!" Jin said shakily as she let go of Max and launched her blade.

"Okay Tomodaichi! Solar array!" Jin said. A bright light lit up the elevator and Max got up.

"Well I was right about the control panel, but I think I can get us out." he said pulling out his own blade and launching it at the hatch above them which shot open immediately.

"Cool!" Jin said grinning. She then crouched down and jumped up. When she did she grabbed the edge of the now opened hatch and hoisted herself out of the elevator. Then she reached down and pulled Max up before ordering her blade back to her hand.

"Nice. We're right next to a door too! okay now if only it will open up!" Max said straining as he pulled the doors open with Jin.

"Yayness! Light!" Jin said jumping through the door. Max chuckled.

"Nice thinking back there!" Max said. Jin blushed a little and looked away.

"Thanks…You eh, you really helped me back there." she then said not looking at him.

"You made the light and got us out." Max said laughingly.

"That's…that's not what I mean. I-I I'm affright of the dark." Jin said so soft Max almost missed it.

"Oh, bad experience huh?" Max asked as they quietly walked down the hall.

"Yeah, I was blind for three weeks as a kid after an accident. It was horrible." Jin said looking ashamed.

"That's bad. Hey! How about a beybattle? You know just a friendly match!" Max said changing the subject.

"Sure, race you there!" Jin said running off to the stairs which lead to the gym on the roof.

"Okay! Three, two, one LET IT RIP!" they both yelled at the same time and launched.

"Go Draciel!" Max cheered.

"Go, go Tomodaichi!" Jin cheered happily as she watched their blades. Max smiled. If Tyson found out he like her he'd throw a fit over it. Kai would probably not care in the least as long as his techniques didn't lack from it and as for Ray, well Max had the idea Ray liked another member of Jin's team.

His thoughts however were rudely broken when a green/golden/white blade passed just millimeters from his face. Jin growled and her honey-brown eyes suddenly narrowed dangerously on the white and golden clad girl who stood a while away from them at the gym entrance.

"Chanty." Jin growled angrily. Said girl merely chuckled as she made her blade attack a second time. This time however Max was paying attention and Draciel blocked it.

"Nice Max, but you'd best stay out of this. It's a girl thing. Angra attack that little nerd! Claws of night!" Chanty yelled. A large fire cat jumped out of Chanty's blade. Tomodaichi came out at the same time, she was a young girl who looked a lot like Jin in her white dress with straps only she had long brown hair and big blue eyes. She also wore a silver helmet on her head.

"Tomodaichi! Oxy blaster!" Jin yelled quickly and as Angra charged at Tomodaichi with it's claws out blasts of compressed air hit it rapidly. The fire cat was thrown back and got up.

Max watched helplessly at the two bitbeasts who exchanged attack after attack. Suddenly Chanty had Angra attack Jin herself and Jin froze at the sight of the flames coming at her. Max ordered Draciel who'd been spinning next to him all this time to block the attack. Jin removed her hands from her face and saw how Draciel forced Angra back. Max came to stand next to her and smirked at her before ordering Draciel to fight with Tomodaichi against Angra. But Chanty surprised them by making Angra multiply itself around them.

**back** **to Ray and Yuriko in the here and now.**

They finally reached the top of the building and into the gym in time to see Max and Jin being attacked by Angra while their blades lay next to them. Yuriko's eyes went black and Ray shruddered at their cold calculating glare. Yuriko pulled out her blade and attacked Angra before it could hurt her friend and his. Chanty hissed angrily and attacked vigorously. Yuriko could not do much to attack, every time she tried Angra moved to hurt Jin and Max. Ray got an idea. He watched the fight a while and when he saw Chanty had forgotten him he ran to Max and Jin and got in front of them. Yuriko however was completely aware of what happened around her and finally went in an all out attack.

"Shadow blaster!" Yuriko yelled and blasts of black energy hit Angra.

"Argh! Angra! Nightmare slash!" Chanty yelled angrily.

"Darkness slash!" Yuriko yelled. Ray wondered how it would stop this attack and saw that Shin Yuriko's bitbeast swirled around it's scythe before slashing effectively blocking the blast and sending one of his own. Angra growled when it was blinded by the defensive move and so did its owner, but other then growing annoyed they seemed to suffer no ill effects from the attack and send another attack at the girl who ordered Shin to block it. However the gust of wind coming free from the attacks send Yuriko into a nearby piece gym equipment and she grunted in pain before getting up again. Kazumi, Olivier and Rachel just reached the gym

"Go away Chanty, you're not welcome here. Shin! SHADOW BLAZE!" Yuriko yelled and as she did swirling dark flames trapped Angra on all sides and burn it badly. It returned to its blade and Chanty left. She glared at Kazumi before smirking evilly.

"Sayonara … Hime.**1 **Hey Jin I'll tell Trey you said hi." Chanty said softly before walking out. Kazumi paled at this. Jin glared a burning hole in the back of Chanty's head.

"Iie… kudasai…" Kazumi whispered then her eyes rolled back and she passed out. Olivier caught her just before she hit the floor.

Max helped Jin onto her feet.

"Hey you okay?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah…" Jin said not meeting his eyes. Max sighed and turned to Ray who wasn't paying any attention to him but to the black haired girl that just ran out of the gym. Max chuckled a little when Ray went after her.

"Come Olivier and me will take you girls to your rooms now." he said holding out a hand to Jin.

"Okay." Jin said. Rachel grabbed Kazumi's blade which she'd dropped when she passed out and Olivier carried Kazumi out of the gym.

He found her behind the building in the park. She was fighting an invisible enemy.

"Hey." He said quietly. She didn't stop or look at him.

"Go away." She growled.

"hm…no." Ray said watching her moves and jumping in at the right moment.

"Fine then don't but don't say I didn't warn you." she huffed. Not long after that they were locked in a heavy fight which neither wanted to lose.

"You're…not bad." she said between breaths when they finally stopped and lay in the grass.

"You're…no…not bad…ei…either." he said smirking.

"Thanks." she whispered. He smiled as he watched her close her eyes and calm her breathing. He knew there was something about her and her team that wasn't quite right. He remembered what Chanty had said and wondered what it meant. Kazumi wasn't a princess or at least not according to Kenny's data she wasn't and who on earth is Trey. He pushed the thoughts away for later and looked at her again. Her breath had evened out and her eyes were still closed.

"Yuriko?" he questioned softly. He got no response. He chuckled again. She'd fallen asleep. It was getting late though. He quietly picked her sleeping form up and went back to the hotel.

**Oh boy excitement, excitement. Let me know what you think people!**

**translations:**


End file.
